The 3-D images captured by a conventional 3-D video recording device can only be perceived as three-dimensional when they are viewed through a 3-D eyewear, which is inconvenient for the users.
Recently, a device has been developed that allows 3-D video recording with a single video camera, which was possible in the conventional art in a clumsy way only through two special stereoscopic movie cameras. However, a problem with this device is its ghost effects that arise from colors of the polarizing plate as well as the liquid crystal (hereinafter, “LC”), insufficient transmission of the light, incomplete opening and closing of the LC shutter, etc. Furthermore, since such device reduces the amount of light incidence almost up to an half (50%) of the given light, due to its use of half-mirror as reflectors (50% light reflecting product), the images taken are too dark and of inferior quality containing serious noise even under a normal indoor light condition that would generally allow a satisfactory recording of images, in addition to the annoying obligatory use of a 3-D eyewear.